Deadly Curse
by Ravenfyre
Summary: Percy goes to visit Oliver in Egypt. Unbeknownst to them they will have to face an ancient evil. Will they succeed? Can Percy save Oliver's life? Can he save his own?


Deadly Curse

Author: Ravenfyre (Michelle Bonner)

Rating: PG13

Summary: Percy goes to visit Oliver in Egypt. Unbeknownst to them they will have to face an ancient evil. Will they succeed? Can Percy save Oliver's life? Can he save his own?

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: these wonderful characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling. The only character that is mine is the ancient evil.

Author's note: I should probably explain what is going on in case there is any confusion. I am going to give you some background on where I got the basis for this story. Everything I have come up with is indeed a possibility and so I went with it. This fic takes place after the boys graduate from Hogwarts. Percy has continued his job at the ministry and is no longer under Fudge's supervision. He has been transferred to another department and is telling this story to somebody he knows, (that is why all of this isn't meshed into the story. It wouldn't flow right, believe me I've tried). Oliver has taken some classes at a wizarding college and gotten his specialty degree in charms, spells and ancient curses (which explains what he is doing in Egypt.) He no longer plays Quidditch because of a tragic accident that he received in a big game. He was hit in the head with a bludger and fell several feet (about 15 feet or so) off of his broom and hit the ground. When he did so he broke a bone that never healed right because of how he fell. He was unconscious when he fell and the healers told him that if he was injured like that again it could prove to be fatal. So with that he gave up the game he loves and went to his second love.

This particular story takes place in October of last year. Oliver asked me to join him in Egypt for a project that he was working on. He said that he needed my help and expertise with the curses on some ancient artifacts. He wanted me to help him break them. What we didn't know at the time was that one of the curses was concealing a creature of unimaginable power within its bonds.

I arrived in Cairo at noon on the first Monday of the month. Oliver was waiting for me.

I smiled. "Long time no see. I still say that you work too hard."

"Yeah, yeah. Good to see you too. God is it good to see you." We embraced, a long embrace and then we pulled back we kissed, a nice long lingering kiss. "Speaking of working, are you ready to see the site?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Oliver drove us through the city and stopped just outside of its borders. The site itself was located in the desert; an ancient pyramid stood alone. The workers were swarming around the site. It could have been compared to bees gathering food for their hive.

I followed him into the pyramid and to the tomb itself. Its age was very evident. Cobwebs covered the walls and the smell of dust made the room seem musty. Oliver walked over to the back of the tomb and looked up at me. "Here it is Perce." He held up a decently sized box, markings written all over it.

I walked over to him and took the box. I examined it carefully. "This is a very complicated curse, Oliver. It will take me a few days to figure it out. Do you have any smaller projects that I can help you with until I can get this one figured out?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Oliver, this is the type of hands on experience I have been waiting for. This can seriously help me with my job at the ministry, maybe even get me a promotion."

Oliver smiled. "Excellent."

The next few days were somewhat busy. During the day, I helped him to break curses on artifacts, such as old Egyptian gold and old Egyptian artifacts. At night I would work on the artifact that he gave me the day that I arrived. What I wasn't expecting was to solve it as quickly as I did. It only took me three evenings.

When I finished, I took the box into Oliver's tent, full of excitement.

"Oliver, I did it!"

"You solved it?" He looked up at me from his book in disbelief.

"Yes. I'll open it so we can see what's inside."

Oliver stood up and walked over to the table. I picked up the artifact and chanted.

"Iskra nomas jertez vasxa uilhas ytred. Samgre havad opfwi."

The box began to glow. The dark red light became brighter and brighter until it encompassed the tent. When the light faded the boxes lid opened a crack. I pulled it off. A black smoke rose up from the box and floated into the air, making its way out of the tent. Oliver and I exchanged looks.

"What was that?" Oliver asked me.

"I haven't a clue. I do, however, have this sneaking suspicion that it wasn't good. I think whatever was in this box was meant to stay in this box."

"We have to find out what that was, what it does."

"I am well aware of that Oliver. Let's look through the books that I brought with me. Maybe they can give us a clue."

We set off to work but had very little to go on. We narrowed down our search to about ten different things. But we weren't exactly sure what it was until the deaths and possessions began. The creature was known as the Lintreska. It is a deadly Egyptian creature that was created out of black magic. Over the next couple of weeks, the crew started to disappear and all that was left behind were dead bodies. This perplexed Oliver and me. We had no idea how we were going to stop it. There was no way to rid the human body of the Lintreska without killing the person's body to which it inhabited. I had no idea of my real challenge until it took over my lover's body.

It took me several days to figure it out, because Oliver seemed normal, just awfully tired. I noticed he had changed when he started to drink blood. At first glance, it looked like wine, but at a second glance I noticed how dark it was. Even drinking wine was weird for Oliver. He never drinks, especially during the day.

My thoughts quickly took over. They were moving so fast I could barely catch any of it. I calmed myself down and then the thoughts became evident. There was no way that I could kill my lover. Depending on how long Oliver fought depended on how long his body would be his. But the longer the creature was in his body the quicker his body became the creatures. I had to think fast. How was I going to get him out of Oliver's body? Then it came to me.

"Hey Oliver, can you come to my tent for a minute? I would like to you show you something, it's quite interesting."

The creature raised my lover's eyes. His eyes pierced right through me. I got a chill from my spine down to my feet.

"Sure thing." His voice was slightly lower than usual. I think that was when I realized the creature found his new body. Oliver wasn't fighting he was just giving in. This gave me a slight advantage. That would mean that for the time being they were sharing the same body and that I could use a simple spell to retrieve the creature from his body.

When we got into my tent I began to chant.

"Linter misda, xiufer, kijhan yetwas. Junik virmens, itysde."

The creature started to howl and walked towards me. "You think you can stop me? You silly human." His voice came out as a growl, as he approached me. I started to back up until I realized that I had backed myself up into a corner. His hands came around my neck. I started to struggle but to no avail. I felt myself slipping away, but something in the back of my head told me to keep struggling. It kept me alive. I slumped so that the creature would think I was dead, and would let go of me. And he did. But what I didn't account for was that he wasn't finished with me.

I opened my eyes and started to chant under my breath, he turned, his eyes as red as crimson, and lunged at me. I dodged and kept chanting. He started to chase me around the tent. I walked outside, and he followed. I kept direct eye contact with him as I chanted. I saw his eyes flicker, he was weakening, and Oliver was fighting. After about 10 minutes of continuing the creature floated out of his body. Oliver's body slumped over, but he was breathing. He was just weak. The creature headed toward me, I started to run. He caught up to me and when I tripped he made his move. He entered my body. I started to fight, but he was stronger than I could've ever imagined. I crawled over to my lover. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him off and that he would kill me or use me to kill Oliver. I grabbed his knife and crawled into the tent. I grabbed the box and placed it in front of me. The creature was starting to take control over me.

"NOOOO!" I heard his raspy scream come from my lips. I couldn't speak, all I could do was think. I was amazed that I even had the will to do that.

'Yes, your time has come.'

"At what cost your own life?"

'If it saves my lover and the rest of the people I care about, yes.'

I felt my eyes grow wide. He wasn't going to go without a fight. I raised the knife and I felt hesitation. He was starting to get control of my limbs. He pulled back as I pushed forward. He kept pulling back. I pushed with all my strength, something that he wasn't expecting. I stabbed myself in the stomach and hunched over. I felt him leave my body. The power of the box took over and pulled him into the box. I closed the lid, with the last of my strength. The last thing I remember is Oliver coming toward me, and then I blacked out.

"That seems like quite an adventure you had, but I am very proud of you honey. You will be glad to know that you can leave the hospital tomorrow." My mother told me

"Oliver, what did you do with the box?"

"I got rid of it. It is buried where no one will ever find it."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. No one messes with me or the people I care about and gets away with it."

Oliver smiled, and I smiled back. It was finally over.


End file.
